The invention relates to a pulverulent adhesive for textile reinforcing inserts, which is dispersible in water, for the production of reinforced rubber products. The adhesive thereby comprises an at least partially capped, low-molecular isocyanate, a wetting agent, a binder and also possibly further additives.
In the production of fibre-reinforced rubber products, it has proved to be advantageous if an adhesive is used in order to improve the adhesive strength between the textile reinforcing insert and the rubber. The use of such an adhesive is important, in particular in the field of tyre cord and other highly stressed composite materials with reinforcing fibres. In particular for these fields of application, it is known from the state of the art to use resorcin-formaldehyde-latex systems (RFL) for bonding synthetic or natural fibres to rubber products. With respect to the method, the procedure can thereby take place either in a single-step or in a two-step method. In the case of the single-step method, impregnation of the reinforcing element with a mixture of RFL and an adhesive is implemented.
In the case of the two-step method, firstly impregnation of the reinforcing element with the adhesive is undertaken and, in a second step, the application of RFL is effected.
Adhesives specially coordinated for such methods are also already known from the state of the art.
DE 199 13 042 A1 describes an adhesive for the treatment of reinforcing inserts for the production of reinforced rubber products in the form of an aqueous dispersion. The adhesives are thereby based on isocyanates.